


Angel Banishing Sigil

by notasammich



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2017 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasammich/pseuds/notasammich
Summary: This was written for SPN Hiatus Creations on Tumblr. This was written for Week 10: spells, symbols, and sigils and originally posted on July 30, 2017.Works in this series are completely unrelated. You don't need to read earlier stories to read this one.Dean is kept awake staring at the marks on a sleeping de-powered Castiel’s chest especially the angel banishing sigil he carved there.





	Angel Banishing Sigil

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little non-canon compliant pretending the the angel sigil left a scar in Cas’s chest.

Dean watches Castiel sleep. It’s still a bit strange. Dean isn’t used to his angel sleeping but Cas is practically human now after being cut off from heaven. Humans need sleep. So after a discussion of their feelings, the idea of admitting that he has feelings still makes Dean break out in a cold sweat even though in practice the discussion went well, Dean and Cas began dating and sharing a bed.

 

Cas sleeps shirtless due to the warm summer. Dean enjoys this although it’s because of more than just the nice view. He watches Cas breath, almost hypnotizing himself with the rise and fall of his boyfriend’s chest. This soothes the hunter, especially after a difficult hunt, and reminds him that, despite the many times that Cas has died, he’s still here safe with Dean.

 

Of course there is a downside to his boyfriend’s shirtlessness. Dean’s eyes linger on the scars that have accumulated on Castiel’s upper body since he was cut off from heaven. The most dramatic of these marks is the angel banishing sigil cut into his chest. The wounds are shallow enough not to be life-threatening but deep enough that Dean is sure that the wounds will scar. Dean shudders looking at it. Castiel did that to himself. It was Castiel’s idea to carve an intricate pattern into his flesh with a boxcutter to help the Winchesters. Time and time again Cas has proven that he is willing to bleed for Dean and his brother. That makes Dean worry. If Cas is willing to do that for him he worries about how much Cas is willing to sacrifice for them. Dean worries that someday Cas will die for the brothers and nothing will be able to bring him back.

 

“Dean?” Dean was so busy fretting that he didn’t notice Cas open his eyes. “Dean are you well? You’re staring at me.”

 

“Is it strange being the one watched in your sleep for a change?” Dean asks, poorly trying to deflect the conversation from himself.

 

“Your gaze does not make me uncomfortable, Dean,” Castiel says. “However, I do worry about what has kept you awake.”

 

“It’s nothing,” Dean tries to deflect but he can tell that Cas doesn’t believe him. Under Castiel’s unyielding gaze Dean’s resolve crumbles. “I don’t want you to die,” Dean blurts out. “I don’t want you to sacrifice yourself for me and Sam.”

 

“Dean, you and Sam are tasked with saving the world,” Castiel says. “I believe you will succeed. If I need to die to help you save this world I will. I am a soldier. We both are. We would both be willing to die for those we care about. I will do everything I can to stay with you, but if I need to die to protect you or Sam I wouldn’t regret it. You are both worth it. “


End file.
